


you're out of my (ivy) league

by legallybrunette



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged up characters, Fluff, Ivy League school, M/M, also the title is a pun, college kids, cyrus you're doing amazing sweetie, idk I'm speculating based on the last episode, lil angst, or this hiatus is long and I'm STRAVING for content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallybrunette/pseuds/legallybrunette
Summary: In which Cyrus leaves an Ivy League school for something (or someone) better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work for this fandom. Let me know if you have any suggestions for more things to write. Please leave comments and kudos because they make me smile :) I hope this helps with the hiatus.

It had been at least five years since Cyrus was that nervous wreck of a boy at his bat mitzvah. The same night, a physic had told him that he would indeed be accepted into a Ivy League College, but he would not graduate from one. While this had sent thirteen year old Cyrus into a spiral of anxiety, it didn't stop him from pursuing his dream of attending his dream school. After all, while all of the physic's fortunes came true, they didn't turn out the way the Good Hair Crew had thought they would. 

 

Buffy's mom had not stayed long, and Buffy had gone with her. However, they only moved a few blocks from their previous home. Andi did get a boyfriend, but it wasn't who they had been expecting. While Buffy seemed to think that Jonah would become Andi's boyfriend, it was actually Walker, the caricaturist from the bash mitzvah. So while the physic had said that Cyrus would not graduate from an Ivy League school, he still had no idea what to expect. Besides, he couldn't put all his faith in a stranger he had met in his teenage years.

 

That didn't stop him from wondering why he wouldn't graduate. Would he get kicked out? Would the pressures of college get to him, causing him to drop out? Did he cheat? Millions of possibilities raced through his head except one that he hadn't thought of before Andi brought it up. 

 

What if he left for something better?

 

But to Cyrus, he couldn't think of anything that could be.

 

That is, until now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cyrus was twenty and everything in his life was running relatively smoothly. He was studying at Columbia, living on his own and excelling in his classes. Cyrus was majoring in creative writing and was proud to say that he had gotten better at writing than he was when he wrote that play for Bex all those years ago. 

 

He was still very close with his old friends. His long distance friendships with Andi and Buffy were still going strong. They three video chatted every day and would meet up for the holidays and recesses all year round. 

 

Cyrus was still in touch with Jonah, but hadn't heard much from him since he was studying for his midterms. The feelings that Cyrus had harboured for Jonah were still there, but he had still had boyfriends and dated casually. Cyrus had his hopes up in high school when Jonah had come out as bi in their sophomore year, but hadn't done anything about it and soon enough it was too late. Cyrus packed up all his stuff and moved to New York, while Jonah headed west for UCLA to major in foreign languages. They were on opposite sides of the world and eventually, Cyrus decided it was time to move on. 

 

That is until a week ago, when Jonah messaged Cyrus to let him know that he would be in New York and would like to meet up. And all over again, Cyrus was that nervous wreck of a boy in love with Jonah Beck. Eagerly, Cyrus responded that he would love to catch up and soon enough, he sat face to face to Jonah Beck in a coffee shop in New York City.

 

The place was no Spoon, but Cyrus had spend many sleepless nights studying and writing in the cafe they sat in now. As he sat across from Jonah he couldn't help but notice how different he looked. His hair was longer, shaggier and lighter and he sported a natural tan from summers in California. Cyrus' palms sweated as he thought about a shirtless Jonah Beck at the beach in Californina, and quickly had a sip of his iced coffee in hopes that it would stop his mind from wandering.  

 

Luckily, Jonah spoke before they could.

 

"So, Cy-Guy." Cyrus wanted to punch himself in the stomach for the giddy feeling and giggle that escaped him when Jonah addressed him by that old nickname. "How's Columbia treating you? Didn't you say that you just finished up with midterms?" 

 

Jonah put his head in the palm of his hand adorably and focused all his attention on Cyrus. It had been too long since he had seen Cyrus in person and not just from skyping or stalking his Instagram late at night when he couldn't sleep. The familiar feeling of content settling within him as he sat with Cyrus, transmitting all his features to memory.  Jonah had noticed that Cyrus had grown taller from the last time they had seen each other, and know he was practically towering over him. For a strange reason Jonah liked the feeling of being shorter than Cyrus.

 

"Columbia's been great. Midterms were a lot to put it lightly, but it's finally over. Now I just need to finish this amateur novel I'm working on for one of my classes, but knowing me I'm gonna end up finishing it at two o'clock in the morning running in caffeine." Cyrus rambled on about the plot of his book, waving his hands around excitedly. Jonah smiled softly and nodded along, signaling that he was listening. It had been a long time since they had talked like this and Jonah was beginning to forget how sometimes he liked to just sit back and listen, at least when Cyrus was talking. 

 

"Alright enough about me." Cyrus took another sip of his drink as he changed the subject. "What brings you out to the greatest city in the world?" Cyrus smiled encouragingly. He couldn't believe that Jonah was really here. It seemed pretty sudden that Jonah would be so far away from home at this time during the year.

 

Jonah held his breath. For a moment, he completely forgot the whole reason he was even sitting across from Cyrus. 

 

He exhaled slowly. "I'm moving." He smiled nervously. "I've been offered a spot in a program at UCLA that allows me to study abroad." 

 

Cyrus' heart stopped. He blinked slowly, letting the information resignate. "I'm so proud of you." He smiled seriously. "Where are you going? When are you going?" He added.

 

"Paris." Jonah answered. He stared at his latte that was probably cold. "I leave Monday."

 

It was Friday. Cyrus had never been so upset that it was a Friday. Because the closer it was to Monday, the less time Cyrus had with Jonah.

 

"So, why are you in New York then?" Cyrus asked. His eyes widened. "Not that I don't want you here! I want you. Here, I mean." He stuttered awkwardly. He felt the overwhelming urge to slap himself.

 

Jonah chuckled, amused by Cyrus' actions. "Well, isn't it obvious? I want to spend my last few days with my best friend." He playfully punched Cyrus on the arm. "Plus, it's cheaper to fly to Paris from New York." He shrugged.

 

Cyrus' heart fluttered. He wanted it to stop. _Jonah is leaving,_ he told himself. _It's too late for anything now._

 

"Well, Mr. Beck. You've come to the right guy." Cyrus spoke in a posh manner and pointed his finger to the air, as if he had an idea. "I, Cyrus Goodman, shall give Jonah Beck the best last days ever. As well as a place to stay?" He asked.

 

"That'd be great." Jonah laughed shyly. Cyrus nodded firmly and grinned.

 

"So it's settled. Ready for the best days of your life?" He quirked his eyebrow up.

 

"Bring it, Goodman." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The first night that Jonah stayed with Cyrus felt like a weight on Cyrus' shoulders. He had set the expectations for the weekend very high back at the cafe and was just now realizing how he has no idea how to fulfill them. 

 

On most nights, Cyrus spent his time skyping with Buffy and Andi until one of them had to leave for class - time differences and all that. He then spent the rest of his night eating ice cream, watching Rupaul's Drag Race and stalking Jonah Beck's social media pages during the commercial breaks. Alas, he could not do those things with Jonah Beck sitting right next to him, without appearing sad and lonely that is.

 

So while Jonah unpacked in Cyrus' room, Cyrus paced his small New York apartment's kitchen and raked his hands through his hair anxiously. What on earth was he supposed to do to occupy and entertain Jonah Beck for three days? Cyrus stopped pacing. There was only one person he could turn to in this situation.

 

Buffy.

 

Buffy picked up on the third ring and answered groggily. "Hello?"

 

Cyrus checked the time on his phone. It was ten o'clock am, which really meant that it was 7 o'clock for Buffy, who had just been woken up.

 

Oops.

 

"Buffy!" Cyrus whisper shouted, not wanting to alert Jonah in the other room. "You've got to help me, it's an emergency!"

 

He could practically feel Buffy rolling her eyes. "What is so important that you need to interrupt my sleeping time? My alarm is about to go off and I was gonna hit snooze." She complained half-heartedly. 

 

"Maybe the fact that Jonah Beck is currently unpacking in my room is important enough." He answered sardonically. 

 

"No!" Buffy replied, and suddenly she was wide awake. "What is he doing there?" 

 

"He's transferring to a program in Paris on Monday and his flight takes off here. He texted me a week ago to meet up and I offered him a place to stay." His voice became more panicked as he progressed. "I told him I was gonna give him the best three days of his life and I have no idea what to do with him. Please help me!" 

 

On the other side of the call, Buffy sighed at his oblivion. _What would it take to get these two idiots together?_

 

 _"_ Cyrus." She deadpanned. "You are aware that you live in New York City, right?" She asked sarcastically. 

 

"Yes, I know that, Buffy. But, I don't want to just take him to all the touristy places. I want it to be special." 

 

"And it will be." She assured him. "This might finally be your chance." She added, softly.

 

"I can't go down that road again." He shook his head, even though she couldn't see him. Before she could ask, 'why not', he spoke. "That road was a dead end, Buffy. Besides, he's leaving in three days and then who knows the next time I'm gonna see him." He sighed solemnly.

 

"What do I do?" He asked quietly.

 

"Take him to some of the touristy places, Cyrus. Take him to a play or a restaurant or something special. Take him to your favorite place in the city. It doesn't matter where you take him, Cyrus, because you're the one taking him there. That's special enough on its own." She smiled. She really missed Cyrus, but she knew that distance didn't have anything on their friendship and was hoping that it wouldn't get between Cyrus and Jonah.

 

"Thank you, Buffy." He laughed, nostalgia overwhelming him.

 

"I love you." She said.

 

"I love you too." He said back before he hung up. Before he could think, a voice called out to him.

 

"Who was that?" Jonah stood at the doorway of his room, his head tilted slightly in confusion. Cyrus couldn't tell but there was a disappointment in his eyes. Cyrus only registered it as curiosity before answering.

 

"Buffy." He smiled. "She called to say good morning." 

 

Relief washed over Jonah and his tense shoulders relaxed. "Oh." He said dumbly. He cleared his throat. "So, Cy what's on the agenda for today?" He changed the subject.

 

Cyrus smiled nervously, hoping it didn't show. With absolutely no agenda, plan or idea of where he was going, he answered. 

 

"You'll see." 

 

* * *

 

Cyrus didn't know what it was that brought him to the Empire State Building, but he wanted to thank it. As he stood in line with an excited Jonah, he couldn't help but smile. He probably looked like a lovesick idiot but he couldn't bring himself to care, not when Jonah was so excited to get to the top of the Empire State Building.

 

"Excited?" Cyrus teased. Jonah's bubbly eyes turned to meet Cyrus' and he had to stop himself from swooning. Jonah grinned that mega watt smile at him. Cyrus tried to tell himself that his heart did not skip a beat. He failed.

 

"It's my first time visiting the Empire State Building." Jonah laughed. Cyrus casually rested his arm on Jonah's shoulder, which felt like an arm rest because Cyrus was a couple of inches taller than Jonah. 

 

"I can tell." Cyrus joked. Jonah giggled in response before taking a few steps forward in line which moved at a steady pace. Cyrus, not wanting to remove his arm from resting on his Jonah's shoulder, moved his wrap his entire arm across Jonah's back, so that his hand dangled from the shoulder farthest from him. Jonah didn't seem to mind, as he smiled up at Cyrus and allowed his arm to stay there. Cyrus held his breath. He exhaled slowly before speaking again. 

 

"So, are you excited for Paris?"

 

Jonah felt the words getting stuck in his throat and gulped subtly, his Adam's apple bobbing. He parted his lips apprehensively to respond, but noticed the line was moving suddenly quicker. Instead of answering, he moved up in line, causing Cyrus' arm to leave his shoulders. Cyrus trailed behind, concerned for his friend. Jonah turned around and smiled reassuringly.

 

"Come on, Cy. We're almost at the top."

 

Cyrus noticed the change of subject and noted to bring it up later. He smiled back and followed him. After a few minutes they reached the top of a the Empire State Building. Jonah hurried to grab one of the railings by the edge of the building, looking down and across the city of New York. Cyrus took the spot next to him and leaned against the railing. The sun shined down on them and Cyrus turned to look over at Jonah. The golden rays of the sun made Jonah glow. Cyrus smiled softly as he admired the look of awe on the other man's face. Jonah sighed contently. 

 

"Isn't it amazing?" He grinned happily as he looked around the city, trying to spot different buildings and famous places. Cyrus glanced briefly at the city, but couldn't really bring himself to look away from Jonah for too long. He had seen the view of the top of the Empire State Building three times already, but couldn't get enough of the view next to him.

 

"Yeah." Cyrus replied bittersweetly. "It is." He stared at Jonah lovingly. Jonah turned to look at Cyrus, not realizing his sentiment. 

 

"Look." He pointed off into the distance. "It's Central Park." He added excitedly. 

 

"Maybe we can go there next." Cyrus suggested. Jonah and Cyrus stared into each other's eyes smiling for a moment, smiling softly. Their moment was interrupted when a shaky finger tapped on Cyrus' shoulder. Cyrus and Jonah turned around to see two elderly women smiling friendly at them. The women each wore a pair of khakis, comfortable sandals and visors to cover their eyes from the sun. The one women who had tapped Cyrus on the shoulder held a shiny red camera.

 

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Her voice was sweet and cute. She smiled wisely at them. "Would one of you mind taking a picture of us?" The other woman stepped up to the first and wrapped her arm around her. Cyrus smiled nicely at them and grabbed the camera from the woman's hand that reached out to give to him.

 

"I can take it." Cyrus offered. Jonah and him moved from their spot so the women could pose for the camera. Cyrus held the camera up to get a clear shot and looked at the image in the camera. The two women grinned at the camera happily and they held hands. Cyrus beamed. A couple.

 

After taking a few photos, Cyrus handed the woman back her camera. "Thank you, dearie." She smiled at him. "Would you like me to take a picture of you and your boyfriend?" She added.

 

Cyrus' eyes bulged. _This woman actually thought that Cyrus and Jonah were dating?_ Cyrus wondered what gave her that idea. Maybe she had seen him staring at Jonah and assumed they were together. But she had no idea that they were friends, no matter how much Cyrus wanted them to be more. He refrained from using the term _'just friends'_ because that would suggest that there was more than friendship. But there wasn't.  "Oh no, we're not-" Before he could finish, Jonah swooped in next to him and held out his phone to the woman. 

 

"If you wouldn't mind." He grinned charismatically. _Had Jonah heard what the woman had just said? Did he care?_  The woman took his phone and smiled knowingly at the pair. Cyrus furrowed his eyebrows and squinted, and it wasn't just because of the sun. 

 

"Not at all." The women replied. Cyrus and Jonah took a few steps back to get in position. Cyrus wrapped his arm around Jonah absentmindedly, smiling at the camera. When the woman was finished, she handed Jonah's phone back to him. He cheerfully thanked her before turning around to get pictures of the scenery. The woman smirked at Cyrus.

 

"You two make a really cute couple." She said. Before Cyrus could try to correct her, the other woman grasped her hand and interlinked them. They began to walk off when the woman turned around and waved goodbye. 

 

"Goodbye boys!" She called out. Jonah, who was now down taking pictures, waved back politely. Cyrus had hoped that he hadn't seen the exchange between him and the women.

 

"That was nice." Jonah said obliviously. Cyrus exhaled, relieved. He smiled sheepishly at Jonah.

 

"So," He trailed off. "Central Park?" 

 

Jonah only grinned in return, his dimples poking out cutely. Cyrus then realized how far deep he had gone. There was no going back.

 

* * *

 

 

The day was beginning to wind down. They had visited Cental Park after going to the Empire State Builing and took a long walk around the park. They talked and joked like old times and took candid of each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. They had lunch at a restaurant nearby, then Cyrus took Jonah to Radio City Music Hall, Time Square and Madame Tussauds. After all that walking around, they had started to get hungry. Cyrus and Jonah had stumbled across an Italian restaurant, where they were currently having dinner. They were enjoying their pasta dishes and the complimentary bread when Cyrus began wondering about Jonah's thoughts on Paris.

 

"Jonah?" He asked hesitantly. Jonah looked up from his plate and hummed in response. "Are you," he paused, searching for the right word. "ready to go to Paris?" He asked, before elaborating. "You just seemed to avoid talking about it earlier." 

 

Jonah looked up and saw a concerned expression on Cyrus' face. He relaxed immediately. He could talk to Cyrus about anything, he reminded himself. 

 

"I guess." He answered, hesitantly. "I mean, it's an amazing opportunity. I'll get to practice speaking French and learn about their culture. And I've always wanted to go to Paris." He seemed that he were just now reminding himself of those things. Cyrus, attempting to lighten the mood, said something he hadn't heard in a while.

 

"Pretty docious magocious if you ask me." Cyrus joked nonchalantly. Jonah groaned as Cyrus giggles at him. He remembered how Jonah would use to say that all the time, but he hasn't used the phrase since sophomore year of high school. He sounded like a surfer dude, which was why Cyrus thought it was a little funny when Jonah moved to California. He wondered if Jonah knew how to surf.

 

"Oh my god." Jonah laughed self deprecatingly. "I remember saying that every five minutes in middle school." Cyrus nodded fondly. "How did you not think that was annoying?" 

 

 _Because I had a giant crush on you._ "Because it was funny." Cyrus laughed. He sobered up. "So what's the problem then?" He asked softly. "Why are you nervous about Paris? This opportunity is perfect for you, you deserve it." He steered the conversation.

 

Jonah's expression eased. Cyrus always knew what to do to make him feel better. "It's just that I don't know anyone over there." Jonah shrugged. "I mean here, I have all my friends at UCLA, I have Buffy, Andi, Marty, Amber," he paused, "When I can get them on the phone." He locked eyes with Cyrus. "I have you." 

 

Cyrus heart skipped a beat. He slowly placed his hand over Jonah's reassuringly. "You'll still have all that when you leave, Jonah." He swallowed tensely. "You'll still have me." He smiled self-consciously, biting him lip. Jonah tilted his palm so that their hands faced palm to palm and squeezed Cyrus' hand. They both stared at their hands, both tempted to intertwine their fingers with each other. Cyrus felt his hand sweating and hoped Jonah didn't notice. 

 

"It won't be the same." Jonah murmured. He smiled solemnly. Cyrus hated seeing that look on his face. He reluctantly removed his hand from Jonah's to grab his fork. He tried to ignore how he wished he hadn't.

 

"What about the other people in the program?" He asked, hoping that Jonah was friends was somebody. Though knowing Jonah, he probably was. "You've gotta know somebody." 

 

Jonah's sad look diminished and Cyrus relaxed. Jonah shrugged. "There are these two girls in the program." He seemed like he was going to add more, but Cyrus interrupted him.

 

"Oh?" Cyrus hoped he wasn't coming off as jealous and more like curious. He had be able to endure the relationship that was Andi and Jonah all those years back without coming off as jealous, but he had Buffy to elbow him subtly if he said something that showed he were jealous. Plus, it had been a while since he were jealous about Jonah and the idea of him in a relationship.

 

Forunately, it came off as a curious wondering. Cyrus stuffed some of his pasta in his mouth to keep him from saying something he may regret.

 

"Yeah, but I'm just gonna feel like a third wheel around them." Jonah reached for his own fork and started eating. After, swallowing his bite of pasta he added, "They're moving in together and I don't really wanna bother them."

 

"You're not gonna bother them, Jonah. I don't even think you're capable of bothering someone." Before he could interject, Cyrus continued. "Besides, I'm sure if you just hang out with them a little more you won't feel like a third wheel." Cyrus tried to push down the sting he felt on his chest when he thought about Jonah hanging out with two girls in the most romantic city in the world. That brought on more thoughts. _What if Jonah met someone there? What if the next time Cyrus saw Jonah was at thanksgiving in a few years at Andi's and he brought along some hot French artist guy with a really cool name? What if it was a really pretty girl that had a cute French accent and wore berets? What if Jonah started wearing berets? Jonah would look nice in a beret._

 

"...yrus. Cyrus?" Cyrus tuned back in to see that Jonah had been calling his name. He had been so busy freaking out that he hadn't been listening. 

 

"Yes?" Cyrus tried to ask coolly. "Sorry. What did you say?" 

 

"It's fine." Jonah shrugged. Cyrus grabbed his drink to take a drink. Mid sip, Jonah began talking. "Anyways, I just said that I'd feel a little like a third wheel because they're dating."

 

Cyrus choked. "They're what?" He did a double take. He was so worried about Jonah falling for one of those girls and it was all for nothing.

 

"They're dating." Jonah clarified. "I guess I'd just be a little jealous around them because they both have someone with them on this study abroad. I kinda wish I had that."

 

Cyrus nodded guiltily. He had been so jealous and worried that Jonah would find somebody that he hadn't even considered that meeting someone was the last thing on Jonah's mind. He wished that he already had someone to bring to Paris. Cyrus wished it could be him.

 

Jonah sighed. "Whew." He chuckled. "Enough about me, I wanna hear about this book you're writing. So what's it about?"

 

Cyrus laughed embarrassed at the attention. "Let's just say I'm one step away from being rich."

 

Jonah snickered. "Right. Now all you need is money." He teased.

 

Cyrus smirked at him before they both burst out laughing. He disagreed with Jonah. He had a feeling that it would be the same when Jonah moved, after all, it was the same now. 

 

Wasn't it?

 

* * *

 

 

"I can't find the remote. Do you know where it is?" Cyrus asked Jonah, who was sprawled out his stomach, taking up all the room on Cyrus' couch. 

 

"No." Jonah answered innocently. He snuggled into the couch cushions as Cyrus continued to look around his living room for the remote. After concluding that it was nowhere to be seen, Cyrus realized who the culprit was. Jonah.

 

"Do you have it?" Cyrus asked impatiently. Jonah groaned.

 

"I said I don't know where it is." Jonah whined. 

 

Cyrus huffed. He was still suspicious. "...Stand up."

 

"What?" Jonah lifted his head up to look irritatedly at Cyrus. "No." He pouted.

 

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "I said stand up." He grumpily crossed his arms. 

 

Jonah smirked. "You're cute when you're mad." He commented. Normally, this comment would cause Cyrus to giggle and swoon, maybe even faint. But right now, he was tired and just wanted to watch crappy reality television.

 

"Yeah, well I'm about to get really adorable." He snapped. He crossed the room and got closer to the couch. "This is your last warning. Stand up."

 

"What are you gonna do? Make me?" Jonah teased from his comfortable spot, nessled between the couch cushions. Cyrus smirked, _why hadn't he though of that?_

 

"Suit yourself." He muttered. Before he could protest, he scooped Jonah up from the couch effortlessly and moved him to sit in the chair in his living room. Cyrus dived to the couch in search for the remote. He heard Jonah shout a protest in the distance, and shrieked when he felt Jonah pounce on his back. 

 

He held onto Jonah's legs and trapped him. He continued to search the couch for the remote as he held Jonah, piggy back style. Finally, he saw the remote peaking out from the back of the middle cushion and cheered in victory. "Ah ha!"

 

He turned around and dropped Jonah onto the couch. He spun and glared half-heartedly at Jonah. "You were sitting on the remote the whole time!"

 

Jonah laughed. "I know." 

 

Cyrus fumed. "You knew? Why didn't you say anything?"

 

Jonah shrugged. "I was comfy." He pouted adorably.

 

Cyrus rolled his eyes and grabbed a pillow from the couch. He lightly hit Jonah with the pillow before turning around to turn the TV on, and plopped on the couch next to Jonah. They began giggling under their breath about what had just happened.

 

"Sorry." Jonah yawned.

 

"S'okay." Cyrus yawned in return. "Wanna hug it out?" He joked.

 

"Right now I wanna massage, some food and some sleep." Jonah complained. Cyrus raised an eyebrow at him. "But a hug would be great, too." 

 

Cyrus shook his head before leaning in to give him a hug. Jonah relaxed into his embrace and smiled. He was really going to miss Cyrus.

 

"I'm really glad you're here." Cyrus murmured. 

 

Jonah squeezed him tighter. "Me too, Cyrus."

 

For a moment, he wondered if he would be able to bring himself to leave.


End file.
